


Winter

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Detective!Steve, F/M, Light Smut, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands tugged tighter on the ropes, the silk muffling her screams as she thrashed around on the bed. I could only smirk as I watched her struggle, it gave me such a sense of euphoria. She had no idea what was in store for her, the treat I was going to be rewarded with. The knife felt weightless in my hand as I dragged it along her skin. She pressed her back towards the bed, trying to get as far away from me as possible. Silly girl. That isn't going to do you much good.

**Steve's P.O.V**

I looked over the files along my desk, groaning at the amount of data we had collected. It seemed like none of this was ever going to end. We had been searching for an unknown killer for months, struggling to find anymore evidence on him. He was like a ghost at this point, able to evade us whenever we felt like we had a lead. Whoever this was, they didn't want to ever be caught.

“Rogers, you need to have a look at this” My partner Sam was standing in the doorway to my office, his expression was full of worry. Shit.  
“What's going on Wilson?” I stepped out of the office, keeping in step with him as he headed over to his computer.  
“There's been another murder, just found in the river today” Sam tried to keep a calm composure, but I knew how much this tore him up inside.  
“I'm gonna head down, see if he left anything behind” Sam only nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen.

They were still knee deep in mud when I arrived, scrounging the area for any kind of evidence. The Winter Soldier is what he had been named by almost everyone. He never killed during any season except for winter, thus giving him the nickname. The body had already been placed in a bag, zipped up tight to prevent prying eyes.

“Not surprised you're here” Tony Stark, the police chief, had been on the scene the moment he got the call. He wanted to take the bastard down himself, I offered my assistance when I could.  
“Sam told me, is it the same guy?” I stepped closer to where he stood, surveying the area around us. It was wooded enough to where civilians couldn't see us, but open enough to be comforting during the spring and summer.  
“Same markings as last time” Tony's words were clipped, his face burning red with anger.

He had almost lost his wife to the Winter Soldier, so he was determined to make sure no one else was hurt by him. But we couldn't protect everyone, and with how silent of a killer he was, it wasn't easy to stop him. I refused to let my mom come over on holiday's in fear that he'd strike and get her. He had a preference for younger woman, but after Tony's wife was almost taken, I wouldn't doubt his intentions.

“Her tongue was cut out this time” My throat tightened, he always kept souvenirs to remember his victims by. And for the most part they were the eyes, this was new for him.  
“He's getting bolder, I'm gonna head down to the morgue and see if they can find anything else” I turned and headed over to my car.

What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone?

Her body was scrubbed completely clean. She didn't have a single mark on her, save for the slit along her throat. Her nails were painted a deep ruby red, her eyes gently closed over her eyes. It turned my stomach to even look at her, to see what he was doing to his victims. He wanted them to be beautiful, even in death. Did he get off on things like this? Judging from all the other victims, I wouldn't doubt it.

“What we got going on Nat?” I kept my distance from the body, afraid if I stepped too close she could grip onto my shirt, beg for her life back.  
“Same as all the other victims, save for her eyes this time. He left a little present in her throat though” My brow furrowed, what the hell?  
“A little present for you Captain” It was a pair of dog tags, they weren't engraved though. Just a simple pair of tags with a chair.  
“He's taunting us, the sick fuck” I shook my head and set the tags down into the metal bowl, more disgusted than I had been earlier.

Nat simply shrugged, photographing the body. I bid her a quick goodbye, checking my phone as I stepped out of the room. My face pulled into a smile as I read the message, it was the one thing I had been hoping to see all day. Maybe I could get my mind off this whole ordeal for a little while.

“Fuck, babe” I gripped her hips tighter, groaning as she pressed her lips against my throat.  
“Time for you relax Captain” I shivered at her words, she had always been able to reduce me to a writhing mess.  
“I am relaxed doll, you're just so beautiful” I pulled her lips back to my own.

Her hands were gentle against my chest, her thumb rubbing along the stubble on my cheek. I pushed her back against the bed and crawled overtop of her, pressing our bodies flush together. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands gripping my hair roughly. Let's hope we didn't piss off the neighbors again.

***

**Bucky's P.O.V**

They're always so ignorant when they write about me, as if I'm some criminal mastermind behind everything I'm doing. They didn't need to know my reasoning, everything in life had a purpose. I had laid low enough to throw them off the trail completely. I could enjoy the rest of the year without a single worry.

“Maybe I'll find the girl the Captain is so fond of, show him how I don't like to mess around” I grimaced and sipped my coffee. I couldn't get too close again, it was too dangerous.

The room was silent, the news were replaying a scene from the body they found earlier. I had been forced to cut her tongue out, she wouldn't stop screaming at me. How was I supposed to enjoy myself with her incessant screaming? She wasn't going to need her tongue anymore anyhow, so it was thrown in the river along with her body. I'd never dare keep something like that to myself, too spongey.

“Police discovered a body earlier this morning, suspecting it may have been work of the Winter Soldier, Captain Steve Rogers has not made any comment” The news anchor droned on.

Of course it was my work, I was always meticulous about how I planned everything out. Just because the last one got a little messier didn't mean anything. Her photo appeared on the screen, her name flashing just below. She was the daughter of the mayor, shit. If I had known _that_ I wouldn't of gone for her. That was one of my main rules, never go after someone who was in a line of power. That meant daughters, wives, sisters of anyone who was close to someone like them. I could remember Tony's wife, pleading with me. The name hadn't struck me with me at first, not until she said who he was. So I made sure she didn't remember anything. She didn't give them a lead to find me at all, which was what I hoped for.

Next time I would make sure they wouldn't be remembered.

**Steve's P.O.V**

The hours were getting too long at the precinct, Y/N was getting upset by my absence at home. I promised her I'd try and be home earlier, but as the paperwork piled on my desk I knew it was a lost cause. He had struck again, killing the mayors daughter this time, and he wanted to man found and arrested. I couldn't tell him no just because my fiance wanted me at home, he was too distraught over his daughters murder.

“Go home man, it's going on midnight” Sam was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“I can't, not with all this” I gestured towards the paperwork that was threatening to fall over my desk.  
“You can work on it tomorrow, it won't do you any good to be exhausted and trying to read any of this shit” Sam yawned, pushing himself off the door frame as he walked over.  
“The mayor has been on my ass everyday since they found her, what the hell am I supposed to do? It's been almost five years and we still haven't caught this guy at all” Fifteen murders and nothing, he was too good at hiding.

Sam took the file from my hands, closing it and setting it down on the chair across from my desk. I guess it seemed as if I wasn't going to be able to finish any of my work tonight. Deciding it would be better to get some sleep I bid Sam a goodnight, heading out into the cold night.

The walk home was serene, I knew if the streetlights weren't so bright I'd of been able to see the stars. Maybe I could take Y/N and go somewhere out in the country for a few days when the weather warmed up. Just the two of us without a care in the world, no one to bother us over another case. That would be nice.

I unlocked the door and walked inside quietly, the house was mostly dark which meant Y/N was definitely asleep. Goddamnit Rogers, you're gonna wake her up if you're not quiet enough. As I stepped closer to our bedroom though, the air became thick. She always slept with a fan on, and all I could hear was silence. The door was pushed open, just barely, and when I stepped inside she was nowhere in sight. Nothing except for her phone, what the hell? It hit me then.

He had her.

 **Y/N P.O.V  
  
** The room was ice cold, even the bed I was on was like ice. Where was I anyway? There's a blindfold covering my eyes, making sure I can't see anything. And a gag, whoever this is wants to make sure that no one can hear me call for help. I wouldn't be able to do much of anything anyway, not with the way I was tied down to this wretched bed. Oh god, Steve. He's going to see that I'm missing and put out a word on me. And if whoever kidnapped me finds out who I am, they're going to make sure that I suffer even more.

The sound of a door clicking shut alerted me to someone else being in the room. It must be whoever my kidnapper was. I wasn't getting my hopes up in seeing their face, or anything about their body though. It wasn't until the cold press of steel glided along my thigh. So not only was I tied to a bed, blinded and gagged, I was also naked. Jesus this was one sick fuck I was dealing with.

“You're different than the rest of them, normally they all start screaming when they wake up” The blade just barely grazes along my stomach.

I shook my head, knowing that even if I wanted to talk I wouldn't be able to. That is, until I felt the gag being pulled out of my mouth, resting gently against my throat.

“I won't lie, I'm terrified right now. I'm just trying to figure this all out, why me?” I knew my question would confuse him for a few moments, if not longer.  
“Can't give away all my secrets doll” The words sent a shiver of fear running down my spine, that voice sounded so familiar.

The gag was placed back in my mouth, the knife pressing harder against my ribs before trailing up along my chest. He wasn't pressing hard enough to cause any kind of wound, he wanted me to know that he could. The blade was pressed against my throat then, his lips pressing against my cheek in a soft kiss. He had stubble, almost thick enough to be considered a beard to some. His hair was longer, dusting lightly over my cheek before he pulled away.

I was suddenly left alone, the door slamming as he left the room. Something set him off, whether it was something I did or not. He was definitely pissed off now.

**Steve's P.O.V**

I had been searching for days and coming up with nothing. Sam was worried about my health at this point, ready to shove me out of the door so I would get any kind of rest. I couldn't sleep though, all of my dreams turned into nightmares, her mangled body beneath my hands. The only thing I could do was try and find her before the piece of shit murdered her. Stop him before he could hurt anyone else in the world.

“Rogers” Tony stood in the doorway, all my insecurities came to light at that point. I hadn't showered in a couple days, and the stubble I had tried to keep short had grown into a full beard at this point.  
“Mr. Stark” I stood from the desk, walking around to greet him. He smiled warmly at me, the wedding band on his left hand was a daunting reminder of what I could possibly lose.  
“I heard about what happened, I wanted to help and see if you needed any assistance looking for her” I was taken aback, Tony wanted to help me find Y/N? It felt like I was dreaming.

I could only nod, gesturing to the piles of papers I had strewn across my desk. Tony walked over and picked up one of the files, his eyes scanning over the paper. His brow furrowed as he read it over once, twice.

“Who is this?” He turned the file over, it was a doctor.  
“James Barnes, he used to work over in Brooklyn before opening his own office. He's a doctor” Tony still looked concerned. Was there something else going on I didn't know about?  
“Doctor” The word was slow, as if he was trying to understand what a doctor did.  
“Is there something wrong?” I stepped closer to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“The cuts, the way their eyes have been cut out, her tongue. Rogers this has been too clean for a normal person” Tony's eyes were on me then, the realization washing over us both.

We needed to find this man, and we needed to do it now.

**Y/N P.O.V**

The man hadn't come back for what felt like an entire day. Even when I was too on edge to sleep I felt myself slipping into nightmares. I would wake up sweating, my screams muffled by the gag in my mouth. The knife was always there, grazing along my thighs slowly. It was beginning to drive me insane.

“They're going to find you eventually, it's too bad” His voice took on a sad tone, though I had no pity for him.  
“I do wish we had more time to play” The door was kicked open, the sound of feet rushing into the room.  
“Get on your knees, now!” Steve? Oh god please tell me that's Steve.

The man set down the knife and sank to his knees, resting his hands behind his head as one of the cops cuffed his wrists. A blanket was covering my naked body, the blindfold being pulled away from my eyes. The light hurt my eyes, stinging slightly. Steve untied my wrists from the bed, pulling me into his arms. He was whispering softly, though it felt like he was assuring himself rather than me.

“God I thought I lost you forever” Steve set me down onto the floor, his arms held tightly around my waist.  
“I tried to be strong, which isn't easy when you have a knife pressed against your throat” My laugh was breathy, humorless.  
“C'mon, Chiefs giving me the next week off to be home with you” Steve didn't wait for my reply, simply wrapping his arms around me before he lead us out to his car.

They were still getting the man settled into the back of one of the squad cars, his eyes were locked on me, a smirk pulling up his lips. It unnerved me how utterly calm he was. He didn't care about what he did to all those women. In fact he enjoyed it. He wanted others to suffer with him, and they were doing just that.

“Let's go home Steve” I gripped onto his shirt tighter, hiding my face in his chest as he walked over to the car, setting me into the passenger seat gently.  
“I have to do something real quick, lock the doors before I get back” Steve shut the door without another word, walking over to the squad car the man was now placed inside.

I didn't wait another second before locking the doors, lord knows if the man knew how to break out of his handcuffs. Steve always had his gun on him, and would shoot this man without a second thought. He leaned down into the open window, talking to the man, his expression changed from smug to anger. Whatever Steve said pissed him off. Good.

He smirked down at the man, grinning widly from ear to ear before turning back to the car I was in. I wanted to know what he had said, but I was sure Steve would keep it a secret. Steve was back in the car, relaxing into the drivers seat before his gaze landed on me.

“How about we go home, order some take out, and have a lazy night to ourselves?” It sounded like heaven, Steve and I hadn't been able to spend any time together, and with this whole mess.  
“That sounds better than anything else you could've said Rogers” I smiled as he rolled his eyes, pulling out of the driveway slowly.

It was time to put all of this mess behind us for now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was nice having Steve home for more than a few hours at a time. He was spending more time with me than I could even remember. We had planned more of our wedding, getting decorations picked out, the guest list finally sorted out. Steve didn't let anyone deter him when it came to the guests, assuring me that he was only inviting the people that mattered. Of course the entire precinct was invited, but those were his work friends. I was only going to invite my family, and the few friends I had.

Then came the talks of babies. I knew Steve was going to at least want to try after we got back from our honeymoon, but the thought terrified me. What if I was a bad mother? Could I even handle having a baby and working at the same time? Steve seemed sure of himself, but I was too scared.

“No, I refuse to go to a strip club for my bachelorette party” I had my arms crossed over my chest, glaring down Steve as he stared back at me.  
“Come on, Nat wants to take you out with the girls. What's the harm?” I knew Steve wasn't going to a strip club himself, Sam made sure of that.  
“You and I both know it's not my thing, theirs maybe” I rolled my eyes when Steve plopped down onto the couch, resting his feet up on the coffee table.

It was silent between us, what else was there to say? We were discussing ways to get extremely drunk with our friends for a night, neither of us were really sad to see our “single” days gone. I was more than happy to marry him, and spend the rest of our days together.

  
“We can just go to that little club downtown, maybe get a VIP booth and enjoy ourselves, that way I don't end up spending more money than I should” Steve raised a brow at me, I always tended to forget he didn't go to strip clubs at all.

“Whatever you wanna do babe” He pulled my legs over his lap, the tips of his fingers tracing along my thigh slowly.

For now, all I wanted to do was relax with him and enjoy the rest of our night off together.

***

 **Bucky's P.O.V**  
  
It wasn't easy getting away. Sure the guards were easy to knock out, getting their clothes not quite as easy though. But now I was able to go back to where I had once come from, the man's words were running through my head. The snarl that slipped through my lips almost gave me away to the woman standing a mere five feet away. I didn't want her though, no I had my eyes set on someone else.

“Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the Maple Leaf from here?” I walked closer to her, keeping my distance to not overwhelm her.

She nodded and pointed me in the direction, telling me which streets to take, what the fastest route was. I thanked her kindly and headed off in the direction, of course I wasn't going to the diner, but it'd be too obvious if I just turned in the different direction entirely.

That was the last thing I needed right now, my face had been plastered all over the news the moment they realized I had escaped. I had to go somewhere I wasn't known, somewhere I could lay low for a little while. That's what lead me to a little town in Massachusetts. It wasn't all that bad, sure it wasn't Brooklyn, but it'd do for now. The alley kept me hidden easily, watching as people passed by without so much as a second glance my way. Some didn't bother looking at me, I had made sure I wasn't recognizable as the doctor. My eyes locked on her as she stepped out of the bar, laughing at something one of her friends said. She bid them goodbye before heading over to her car, the streetlight above it was out. Perfect.

She reached down to open the car door, her scream muffled by my hand. She struggled, kicking her legs to try and get free, my arm wrapped around her throat roughly. Her tears soaked into my glove before her body went limp. I hoisted her up, walking over to my own car. She laid limp in the passenger seat, head lolling to the side as if she were a rag doll. She was, for now.

It was such a pleasurable sight to watch her wake up, her arms pulling roughly on the ropes that held her down to the bed. She tried to scream, her voice cracking with each tear on her vocal chords. Her wrists had begun to bleed, the slow trickle was disturbed as she yanked once again.

“Don't bother, I've known how to tie knots tighter you could ever imagine” I smirked as her lips pulled into a frown. She had begun to pull on the ropes again, screaming as the ropes cut farther into her skin.  
“I warned you” I stalked over to her slowly, trailing the tip of the knife along her thigh. She squirmed underneath the touch. I knew no one would hear her screams, so I pulled the silk from her mouth.  
“What do you want with me?” Her voice was hoarse, quivering as I pressed to knife closer to her hip.  
“I can't tell you that, my mother always did tell my I played with my food too much” The horrified scream that ripped from her throat was like music to my ears.

Her screams were silenced as I tugged the silk back over her mouth. It was time to play this time.

***

**Steve's P.O.V**

He escaped, with nothing more than the clothes on his back, and a fucking knife. Goddamnit. He knew how to manipulate anyone he wanted to, and it got him his freedom. We had eyes everywhere, all over the country. He wasn't to leave the country, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make it too far without getting caught. I was going to make sure of it myself.

“Sam, has there been any word on him?” If the man could hide before, he was doing an even better job of it now.  
“Nothing, though there's been some cases of people saying they think they spotted him over in Massachusetts. Doubt it though, why go somewhere still so close to home?” Sam was typing away on the laptop, his eyes scanning over the documents he had recently received.  
“How far could he get without anyone seeing him? The man's been on the run for almost a month at this point, and he'll kill again if we aren't careful” The thought puts a bitter  
taste in my mouth.  
“Let's hope he doesn't get to this time” Sam's voice is pained, laced with anger.

The photos were too blurry to make out anything. Even if he was in Massachusetts, there wasn't much we could do. They'd be the ones forced to catch him and send him back to us, but clearly they weren't working as hard as we had.

“Guys, someone spotted him.” Sam's voice pulled up the photo onto the screen.  
It was him. And this time we weren't going to let him slip through our fingers again.

 

 **Bucky's P.O.V**  
  
Cleaning the blood was a lot harder than I anticipated. Why did she have to squirm so much? Now I had to burn the sheets, and the rope. And not to mention cleaning the knife was going to be a real bitch. God, I hated having to use this shit hole as my new hideout. Why couldn't I just dispose of her at my old house, it was much easier there.

The cops would find me eventually, she wasn't as clean of a kill like all the others. She did remind me of Steve's fiance though, I hoped it bothered him how similar they were. Her eyes were what captivated me, they were what drew me in. The reason she had to die. I wasn't going to be reminded of what I had once lost.

“In other news, the Winter Soldier was able to escape custody earlier this month. Police are asking for assistance in taking the man down. If you have any information on where he might be hiding do not hesitate to call” I rolled my eyes and turned off the television. They were going to tire themselves out before they could even find me.

The air was stiff, I just wanted things to go fine for a little while. No one to bother me, and plenty of women would crawl into my bed if I wanted. It just meant none would be willingly leaving it. They would find her body by the morning. I could relax until then.

**Steve's P.O.V**

She looked so much like Y/N, god everything about her screamed innocent. It hurt to see that he wasn't afraid to kill, even knowing that we were searching for him. Her body was still warm, the cut along her throat wasn't as clean as the others. He was letting himself get sloppy, did he want us to find him?

  
“We questioned her friends earlier, they said she was heading home after dinner. Hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary” Sam stood next to me, his eyes locked on the woman's face.  
“He hides, it's what he does best” I didn't want this to happen to anyone else. There was too much blood on our hands.  
“Gentleman, there's something you should know” The coroner stepped over, placing a file into Sam's hands.

He had raped her before killing her. James was doing everything he could to torture his victims, this was a new low for him. We were used to him taking their eyes, and the woman in front of us was no different. Even with her eyelids closed, the empty sockets stared back at us.

“I know exactly where he is” My blood was running cold, he wasn't going to leave this state alive. Not if I had anything to do with it.

The door was open when we arrived, the only sound coming from inside was a TV. I could see him though, his eyes watching the screen with intent. He turned his head slowly as I walked inside, but made no move to get up or defend himself.

“Why are you doing this? What did those women do to you Buck?” I was disgusted, angry with the man in front of me.  
“They reminded me of her, I just wanted them to feel the pain I've felt for so long” His voice was cold, emotionless.  
“That doesn't mean you have to kill them! You pushed her away, you have no one to blame but yourself” My chest felt tight, he grimaced and stood up.  
“It was the only way Rogers! You act so high and mighty with your badge, and your gun, like you're some kind of hot shot” James clenched his hands into tight fists, his jaw tight.  
“I do what's right, you could've joined me” I stepped closer to him, tightening my hold on the gun on my side.  
“Joined you? And become another corporal pig?” James snickered softly, kicking the chair he had been sitting in onto it's back.

The room felt as if it was beginning to close in on us as James stared me down, he held his hands out in front of him. I shook my head, pointing my gun at his head. I was going to end this once and for all.

“Oh lookit you, you gonna kill me finally?” James laughed, his head thrown back.  
“I'll say it again, just like I did last time. I won Bucky” His eyes were on me then, the gunshot ringing throughout the small room.

His body slammed against the floor, blood pouring from the wound. No one would ever have to worry about the Winter Soldier ever again. That was something I was sure of.

 


End file.
